Dark Nebula
The Dark Nebula is an organization that is bent on unleashing the power of the forbidden Bey Lightning L-Drago. 'Members' Ryuga is the leader of the Dark Nebula. Gingka blames him for the death of his father Ryusei. Although Ryuga has been in a coma for 4 years he is bent on finding and unleashing the true power of his forbidden bey Lightning L-Drago. Ryuga bares a very destructive nature during battle. Battling like a snake: toying with his prey (absorbing their energy) before finishing it. It certain occasions it show that the power of L-Drago has fused with his body. He recruits Tobio into the Dark Nebula Organization after facing in a tournament. Ryuga also tries what ever means to anger his opponent. Bey:Lightning L'drago Special Move: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike, Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction Doji ' Doji is the executive for Dark Nebula. Doji is a man of business always trying to find new ways throughout technolagy to outwit his opponents. Doji is a senior member of the Dark Nebula. He is also incredibly rich, and he has a mansion, servants, a butler, a training facility, etc. Doji is also an extremely talented and powerful blader. Proving by nearly destroying Kyoya's Rock Leone. Doji is very knowledgeable and wishes to possess information on all beybladers. He also serves as a private scout for potential new Dark Nebula Members, seeking out bladers with extrodinary high skills. Doji is also overly fasinated with the legendary true power hidden within beyblades. Doji's personal assistant is a cyber computer by the name of Merci. He uses Merci to gather all information on bladers if possible. Bey:Dark Wolf Special Move: Darkness Howling Blazer(Darkus Howling Breaker)'' '''Minor Members Dan and Reiki ''' '''Bio: Dan & Reiki are members of Dark Nebula and have been longer then Yuu. They original both used seperate generic beyblades (Dan a balance-type and Reiki attack-type). After a defeat by Kyoya they trained hard to combine their styles and skills. Using the Bey-Modifier System Doji creates a stamina-type beyblade that combines both of their skills and styles. Using Dan (Firey) balance-style techniques to confuse their opponents, and Reiki (Icey) attack-style to destroy their opponents. Their bey (Evil Gemios) is the only bey a double sided fusion wheel design. Bey: Killer Geminos''(Evil Gemios)'' Special Move: Icicle Edge, Flame Wall, Gemios Down Burst Orso Brothers Bio: The Orso Bros. (Three Kumade Brothers) are Dark Nebula members who are well known for having the exact same beyblade. The eldest brother debut first in a challenge tournament. Obviously winning defeating mutilple beys at once, until Tsubasa decides to finish the battle. Later the middle and younger brothers appear to have a rematch against Tsubasa. Though trying as hard as they can and ganging up on him all three were easily defeated. Their skills are medium at best only defeating lesser bladers with generic beyblades. Though their beys are defense-types they use an attack-type beyblading style. Bey: Rock Orso Special Moves: Salamon Slap, Triple Orso Step, Three Brothers Rake, Bear Claw Slash Yuu Tendo Bio: Most of Yuu's origins are unkown excepted he was found training in a desert and caused multiple craters during training. Though childish in nature he is clearly very loyal to Dark Nebula. He also seems to show a great apprication to Ryuga. He seemingly looks up to Ryuga like a hero and will do anything for him. Yuu is the only blader besides Ryuga and Pheonix to defeat Gingka. Yuu bey (Flame Libra) has the ability to turn anything (Rock, Plastic, Steel) into sand. It has also been proven to have the ability to push away water; proven in this battle against Higoma. He also hates being called a little kid. Bey: Flame Libra Special Moves: Libra Judgement Flare, Libra Sonic Wave, Libra Sonic Buster, Libra Last Judgement Inferno, Sonic Shield Tetsuya Watarigani Bio: Tetsuya follows Yuu to Dark Nebula HQ attempting to join Dark Nebula. He did so in hope of gaining more power and to defeat Ginga. Doji used his beyblade to test his new Bey-Modifier System. Which was later used to create Evil Gemios. His bey had become stronger than before gaining a new spin track and a referbished face and fusion wheel. With Dark Gasher Tetsuya easily defeats Benkei and Dark Bull in a bey battle. Bey: Dark Gasher Special Move:Six Crab Sea King Tobio (Captain Capri) Bio: Tobio goes by the name Captain Capri until he enters a tournament to face Kyoya. He is attack-type beyblader with high sniper and quick calculation level skills which he uses in battle. He is later invited to join Dark Nebula by Ryuga after losing a 2-on-1 beybattle. He first battle as a Dark Nebula member was to face Gingka Hagane. He shows off his sniper and calculations constantly attacking Gingka in a field with moving walls. He also display a new ruthlessness not show in his battles before joining Dark Nebula. Bey: Storm Capricorn Special Move: Capricorn Screwdriver, Snipe Shot Ryutaro Fukami '''Bio: '''Ryutaro first faces Ginga in a battle but is defeated. He is a magician blader who's main skill is to create illusions for the opponent, leaving their Beyblade open to attack. He joins the Dark Nebula when he and Tobio were defeated in a 2 on 1 battle against Ryuga. Bey: Thermal Pisces Special Moves: Distortion Drive, Blazing Inferno